Belong
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Harry and Neville belong together, but will they ever see that?


xHarryx

I often watch him in the common room, reading his herbology books, struggling over a potions assignment, talking to yet another girl who want's to marry the heir to the Longbottom fortune. He never seems to notice that they are coming on to him, although I have seen him blush at a few comment's they've made. This year has been so much more relaxed than usual. With Voldemort gone, we can behave like the almost adult's we are, instead of being the front line of a war we wanted no part in.  
Neville often come's and sit's with me in the evening's, especially when Ron and Hermione aren't here, but I think he sometimes just feel's sorry for me. None of the girls come onto me anymore, not that I'm complaining about that in the slightest, but he's mentioned how strange that is. I don't find it strange. Most of them seemed to have realised I know exactly what their game is and I'm most certainly not interested. Hermione keep's telling me I should find someone, but I think she forget's I'm only eighteen. Just because she and Ron have decided they will be together forever after they've only actually been together for about four month's, doesn't mean it's that simple for the rest of us.  
Beside's, the only person I'm interested in, feel's like I'm his brother, or best friend, or equally... innocent. Neville is very innocent, which is amazing after the life he has lived, much the same life as my own. I'm more jaded, cynical, the imprint the war left on me will always be there I fear. Neville deserve's someone with the same optimism he alway's seems to carry, he deserve's someone who only see's the light, where as I can see the shadow's in any light shone at me.  
Neville deserve's someone whole, someone who is not me. And that kills me.

xNevillex

I often watch him in the common room, reading his defense books, writing an assignment with the ease he seem's to possess in anything he does now, passing off the glance's from the girls around the room. He know's what they are after, just as I know what the girl's who hit on me are after. The Potter and Black fortune's combined make Harry the biggest catch in the school, and yet he shrugs them off, seemingly not in the slightest bit interested in any of them.  
This year has been great, so much more relaxed than what we are all used to. No dark lords, no Carrow's, and Harry is back in Hogwarts, which makes me smile all on it's own. I missed him, more so than anyone else did I think, even Ginny. I'm sure she expected him to come back and for them to get back together and have pretty babies soon out of school, but she didn't bank on Harry having better friends in the castle than she thought.  
Many people, me not included because I didn't want anyone accusing me of being jealous if the impossible happen's and I get the courage to tell him just how much I love him, informed Harry of the 'partners' she had while he was away. Harry had smiled when he was told, and he later told me he was glad of the ready made excuse not to get back with her. Of course, she tried her best to convince him that other's were lying, that she was completely faithful to him while he was away saving the lives of everyone in the world. He laughed in her face, and told her to go and find someone else to screw. That made me chuckle.  
I sit with him sometimes, when Ron and Hermione are off doing whatever it is they do, and we talk, or we do homework together. Sometimes, I almost get the courage to come out and tell him how I feel, but someone always turns up to talk to him. I make my excuses and go to bed, mentally hitting myself as I go. I wish I could tell him just how wonderful he is, could tell him how he make's my heart flutter when he smiles, tell him that if I had him, I would spend everyday of the rest of my life showing him just how special he is.  
Harry deserve's the best, and the best certainly isn't me. And that kill's me.

xHermionex

I watch them sometimes, in the common room at night. They exchange glances, each missing the other by seconds at times. I've tried to tell Harry to find someone, hoping that he will realise just how right together they would be. Harry need's someone he can look after, but who will also look after him in return. He need's someone optimistic, to balance out his pessimism. He need's someone who can have fun, but be serious when the situation call's for it. He need's Neville.  
I've known about his sexual preference's for a while, and the thought makes me smile. I should have realised in fifth year, when he described his first kiss as 'wet.' I don't think Ron know's, although I don't think it would bother him even if he did. Seamus and Dean are together and he doesn't care, he still treats them the same as always. He would be happy for Harry to be happy.  
I hope they get a clue soon, or I might have to stop making out with Ron in the library and actually step in with some help, and somehow, I don't think Harry would accept it willingly.

xHarryx

I walk around the lake most morning's, enjoying the last of the sun before winter takes a hold and the snow begins to fall. Today is no different, and I walk around, hands in my pocket, because the sun might be out but its still bitter cold. It's almost time to go back to the castle, to grab a quick piece of toast before our first lesson. Before I can get there though, a figure stops me in my tracks. Neville is sat on the step's, apparently waiting for me, though I have no idea why. Has he found out about my feeling's and want's to let me down gently? I hope not, I'm not sure I could take it. I'd prefer he remained in the dark, so I can love him from a distance without feeling guilty about it.  
I sit on the step's next to him, gratefully taking the mug of hot chocolate he fetched out for me. The mug warm's my hands, and as I take a sip, the chocolate warms my chest. I look at Neville to find him looking back, the look in his eye's making me almost choke. It is full of hope, admiration, but most of all, I see love reflected back at me. I chance a small smile at him and place my hot chocolate on the step beside me.  
He take's my hand in his own, and I let him, feeling the chemistry running through them. To my surprise, and ultimately to my happiness, he kisses my hand softly, before he stands, pulling me with him.

xHermionex

I look on as Harry and Neville stand facing each other on the steps, Neville holding Harry's hand in his own as he talks. I see Harry tilt his head to the side, a slight smile on his face as he does. He's listening, and obviously liking what he hears. I see the shock on Neville's face as Harry lean's forward to catch his lips in a searing kiss. I see them wrap their arm's around each other, the kiss deepening between them. I walk back inside, sure I should not interrupt such a private moment.  
I smile to myself as I join Ron at breakfast. It look's like everything is going to turn out just fine. And I couldn't be more happy for them. They belong together.


End file.
